


Someone I Knew

by AliasArchives



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character study for Lea, Friendship, Gen, I think that's what you'd call it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasArchives/pseuds/AliasArchives
Summary: Lea's had a heart for a little bit now, and while he understands why he feels certain things around Sora, he's a little confused about why he feels the same things around Kairi.





	Someone I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> BOY HOWDY DO I EVER TRY. Here, have my fic. It is the first one that I've publish on a fanfiction site. This kinda just struck me one night. ESPECIALLY after finding out that when Lea looks at Kairi he remembers SOMEONE important.  
> ALSO @ARCHIVEOFOUROWN PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY INDENTATIONS THEY MAKE ME FEEL SAFE.

 

     She reminded him of someone, but he could never pinpoint who exactly that someone was. He felt the same way around her as he felt when around Sora; as though he could feel the person that resided inside of the boy’s heart reaching out to him. This girl reminded him of someone just as important to him as Roxas, but he could not for the life of himself remember who that person was.

_How can I forget someone that important? Someone who makes me feel like Roxas made me feel?_

     Lea had been with Roxas and Isa, as well as another small figure in a hooded cloak in his dreams. At first, he was with Isa in Radiant Garden, sitting on one of the walls in Town Square while they talked and ate ice cream.

     “Think we’ll ever find out what’s in that castle?” Lea had asked. His gaze turned to Isa as he sank his teeth into a now barren ice cream stick.

     “If we keep trying? Sure,” Isa responded. He glanced over at his best friend, making Lea’s heartbeat quicken. Isa’s eyes had been somewhere between the color of a tropical sea and emerald green in the dream. They were calm, though Lea could make out a glint of determination stirring inside of them. He smiled warmly at the other boy, then nodded his head and closed his eyes. He turned his face upwards, and enjoyed the noon-time sun that was directly overhead of them.

     When he opened his eyes again, the scenery around him was completely different. He was sitting on the Clock Tower, in Twilight Town, with the sun setting in front of him. To his left sat two figures.

     “What d’ya think? If you can get Saix to send us on missions together, I can cover for-” there was an absence here, a word that Lea, then Axel, could not hear now. “Until she can summon her Keyblade again!”

     “Sure, I’ll butter Saix up and get him to let you two work together,” Lea reassured them. The girl sitting beside Roxas raised her hooded head in surprise, while Roxas beamed happily.

     “Thank you Axel!” They both cheered. He had smiled at that, then he leaned back to lay on the building beneath him. Now he could feel the sunlight on his shins, and the ground seemed to disappear from beneath him.

     Lea bolted upright, effectively ending his pleasant dreams. He looked from side to side, then down at his clothing. He was not wearing an Organization outfit, but rather a pair of black sweatpants. The room around him was not a sterile white color, and it did not have the insignia of nobodies scattered around it. Instead, it was tan, with blue accent pieces littered around it. He was not in The Castle That Never Was; he was in Yen Sid’s tower. He was no longer the teenager he had been in his dreams, nor was he Axel from Organization XIII. Now he was Lea, a keyblade apprentice.

     Lea slowly raised an arm and rubbed his eyes, grimacing when he felt something wet touch his skin. When had he started crying? Though now that he felt the tears, he realized what they were from.

     Despite the fact that the sun had not risen yet, and would not for several hours, Lea knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. Instead, he changed clothes and slipped outside. It took several tries before he could summon his keyblade, but once it was in his hand, he was aiming for dummies with blasts of fire.

     His mind worked the entire time he practiced. A longing for his friends, both Roxas and the girl, as well as for Isa, nearly overwhelmed him at first. He dropped his keyblade and allowed himself to fall to his knees, gritting his teeth.

     Why did this hurt so much?

_Because it was my fault._

     What if he and Isa had never broken into the Castle at Radiant Garden? Would they have been displaced from their world? Would they have simply died? He knew that it would mean that he would never have been part of the Organization, and neither would Isa. He knew that meant Isa would never have succumbed to the dark influences of Xehanort. He knew he would not have lost his first best friend.

_But I would have never met Roxas, or her…_

     Would that have been for the best? He would have either died, or lived a life in a different world, hopefully with Isa by his side. But could he really bring himself to wish he had never met those two?

     Not a chance.

     But what about everything else that had happened? What if he had been honest with Roxas? What if he had let him know what he and Isa were plotting? What if he had told him the truth about himself? What if Roxas had never left the Organization, and he and that girl had stayed with him? Or what if he had followed Roxas? Gone rogue before he returned to Sora?

     So many “what ifs” buzzed in Lea’s ears. He fell onto his hands and knees now, gripping the grass beneath his palms.

     “I’ve made so many mistakes...I’ve broken so many promises, but there’s one that I’ll see through to the end,” Lea murmured as he forced himself back onto his feet.

     “I’m going to be there to bring all of you back.”

 

 

     “You’re getting better about not throwing it at least!” Her voice pulled the man back into reality. He blinked his emerald eyes before turning around to face the girl. Her maroon hair had been cut short recently, and Lea felt another twinge of familiarity when he looked at her. “How long have you been out here practicing?”

     “What time is it?” He asked.

     “About eleven. Usually this is when you’re waking up. What’s wrong?” The man before her looked to the side and chuckled.

     “Why waste time in bed when I still have problems summoning the keyblade?” He asked, not looking at her. The girl in front of him frowned.

     “You’re a terrible liar, you know. You have the biggest tells I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen Riku _and_ Sora try to lie,” the girl raised a curious eyebrow at him, “If you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong, that’s fine, but you don’t have to pretend to be okay.”

     Lea chuckled at that, “I’m fine. I just couldn’t sleep-”

     “Lie to me one more time and I’m going to smack you with my keyblade.”

     “My apologies, Your Majesty,” Lea hummed, bowing to her. The girl shook her head. When Lea stood up to his full height again, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. The sudden action startled the red-head, and he stared down at her, baffled. This was not the first time she had hugged him, but it always caught him off guard. Roxas and the girl had only started to become touchy when they were fully used to the sensation of just being _alive_ , and most of the time they did not try to hug him, but rather ended up falling asleep on him. His fellow trainee, however, had no such reservations.

     “Jeeze, Kairi, you’re gonna squeeze all the air outta me,” Lea wheezed.

     “Good! That’ll keep you from lying!” Kairi chirped. She was smiling now, and Lea could not help but smile back. “Just know that we’re here with you, okay?”

     The words caused Lea’s newly found heart to ache. He knew what she meant; he knew she was talking about herself, Sora, Riku, whom he seriously doubted wanted anything to do with him, and maybe a few others around the castle, but he wanted to fool himself. He wanted to believe that the hooded girl and Roxas were there too. He wanted to make himself think that Isa still cared, even slightly.

     Maybe he could fool himself, just for now. Just until he could make that foolish dream a reality.


End file.
